


But Where To Put You

by carry_on_my_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_fitzsimmons/pseuds/carry_on_my_fitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons take the new Pottermore Sorting Hat test and it reveals more than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Where To Put You

**Author's Note:**

> For school, we were assigned to write a story on any topic of our choice, so, since I am an avid Agents of SHIELD fanfiction reader (AKA Agents of SHIELD trash), I decided to write about Fitzsimmons. Please be nice, this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Fitz was staring at a wall in deep concentration trying to decide which species of monkey would make the best lab assistant when Jemma came running into the lab. She was wearing his old Academy t-shirt that she stole when they moved in together during their first year of SciOps and her hair was in a disheveled ponytail, a tell all sign that she was about to go to bed, and all Fitz could think was how beautiful she looked.

Once again, Fitz was lost in thought as he remembered those simpler times.

“Pottermore is back,” Jemma panted, breaking Fitz out of his train of thought. “J.K. Rowling revised the site and now there is a new Sorting Hat test and we can discover which wand we would have.” 

Without a second thought, both Fitz and Simmons raced into their bunks to grab their laptops and reconvened back in Jemma’s bunk. They both opened the website and looked in awe as they listened to J.K. Rowling introduce the new website. 

“Who should take the test first? Roshambo, loser goes first?” Fitz asked.

Simmons nodded. Fitz threw scissors while Simmons threw rock, winning like usual.

“Here it goes,” Fitz said anxiously as he took the test. The room was silent as he answered the questions and Simmons looked away so not spy on his answer. After a few minutes Fitz finished the test looked at the test with disbelief. 

Simmons, reading the confusion written across his face, asked, “Fitz, what’s wrong? Are you not a Hufflepuff anymore?” 

“This can’t be, it says that I am a Gryffindor. How could I be a Gryffindor?”

Fitz could not comprehend how he could be a Gryffindor; he wasn’t brave or daring. He was perfectly content being a kind and hardworking Hufflepuff. The test must be wrong, he must have misanswered a question, there must have been a glitch in the system; under no circumstance could Leopold Fitz be qualified to be a Gryffindor.

Breaking the silence, Jemma whispered, “I think the test is right. You gave up your last breath to save me. You stuck by Daisy’s side without a second thought when she went through her transformation. When I was gone, you threw yourself into numerous dangerous situations, which I still disapprove of by the way, just to try to find an answer. You dove through the universe for me… You are the bravest person I know.”

Quickly looking away, Jemma was surprised at her sudden reveal. She hadn’t expected to tell Fitz how she truly thought of him. However, she couldn’t sit there and watch him believe that he was anything other than extraordinary. She cared about him too much for him to believe any less.

Fitz gaped in shock as Jemma turned away. He had never thought that she thought so highly of him. Surely he was not as brave as May, Daisy, Bobbi, or any other member of the team. How could Jemma Simmons, the bravest person in the world, hold him to such high a caliber to consider him the bravest person that she knows? 

Breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room, Fitz stammered, “Um… thank, um thank you. Do you… are you ready to take the test?” 

Jemma looked up with a small smile, nodded, and began to take the test. As she answered each question, her nervousness grew. What if her house changed like Fitz? What if she was no longer a Ravenclaw? She has changed so much since the first time she had taken the test. When she first took the test, she was a nubile, young prodigy with an above average fashion sense. Now she was a killer and only brought pain to the ones she loved most. The pit in her stomach had grown into a chasm of self-loathing by the time she answered the last question.

“Slytherin.”

Her whisper was so quiet that Fitz almost didn’t hear a sound. As he turned to face Jemma, all he could see was dread in her teary eyes. He watched as she touched the scar on her forehead and then hastily retracted her hand, clearly fighting an internal battle in her mind.

“Jemma,” he said cautiously, “What’s wrong?”

As if triggered by his words, Jemma jumped up and began pacing across the room.

“Slytherin!” she yelled, “How could I have changed so much that I have become a Slytherin? Of course I would be a Slytherin. I killed Bakshi and felt no remorse afterwards. Only a Slytherin would be able to kill someone and not regret it. I left Will behind on that planet to die, not caring what happened to him as long as I was able to make it to safety.” Her voice continued to rise and was flooded with self-deprecating agony. “I helped Hydra, Hydra, caused hundreds of deaths and didn’t regret a thing because I knew that my leaving you would help you get better. I guess I am now the type of person who is willing to leave others to suffer as long as it benefits me. Everyone I meet and hold dear is cursed to suffer. There’s no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin. Of course I would be a Slytherin, everyone knows-” 

Simmons was cut off midsentence by the feeling of strong hands on her shoulders.  
“Jemma,” Fitz’s said firmly “you are not a bad person. Yes, you have changed from when were at SciOps, but not in a bad way.” He wiped a tear from her cheek that she didn’t know was there. “You know for a fact that not all Slytherins are evil, just look at Regulus Black. Slytherins are loyal, ambitious, resourceful, intelligent, and determined; all great qualities to have. There is nothing wrong with trying to take care yourself; I actually think you should try to do it more often. You need to realize that you are an amazing, kind, and selfless person. You should be proud to be a part of Slytherin because I know that the Slytherin house is proud to have you.

“Now I don’t know about you, but I think that this is the perfect time for a Harry Potter marathon. Do you want to set up the movie while I buy our new house scarves?”

Jemma nodded as Fitz went back to his laptop to begin his search on Amazon.

As Jemma prepared the movie, she reflected on how grateful she was to have a person like Fitz in her life. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light and Leopold Fitz would forever be her light.


End file.
